<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Witch by TakingFlight48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059536">Pretty Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48'>TakingFlight48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hermione, Disguised Hermione, Dramione Romcom Fest, EWE, Escort Hermione, F/M, Fake Dating, HEA, He didnt GASP, Hermione is living a dual life, Hired Escort, Idiots in Love, Idiots to Friends to Idiots in love, Kiwi05622 is amazing, Lots of gratuitous smut coming your way, Mention of Brothels and Prostitution, Muggle illiterate Draco, Pretty Woman with a twist, She knew it was Draco all along, Talon Willow makes amazing manips, The Wizarding World doesn't know, mentions of drug abuse, no kissing, paid sex, toot toot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When confronted with the opportunity to take on an alter ego - Hermione Granger, Potion's Mistress and the Wizarding World's Golden Girl became Vivian Roberts - London's weekend escort.  For three years she lived in this duality until Draco Malfoy, lost in Soho and driving a precious DB6, wound up uncovering her secret.  This is the tale of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy finding a balance between work and love through the guise of fake dating, unacknowledged feelings, and Hermione not wanting to let go of a part of herself that is no longer serving her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione RomCom Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneRomComFest">DramioneRomComFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Pretty Woman (1990)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A round of applause please for our AH-MAY-ZING Mods for gathering all of us lovesick fools and demanding we create Dramione Works of art through it. </p><p>This is a movie that I have loved for ages and snatched up right away.  I hope you enjoy the journey we are going to take. Smut, Love, fights, strong females and males, and a great group of friends is what awaits us folks. </p><p>Massive massive massive thanks to my alpha/beta team who I literally would have been lost without - especially as they supported my American arse in Brit-Picking.  So thank you, thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works">Kiwi05622</a> for her time and beautiful moodboards and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyPanic">EarlGreyPanic</a>. &lt;3</p><p>AND PLEASE round of applause for the amazing Manip from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehollis303">Talon Willow</a>, my queen!!! </p><p>Enjoy ☮ ✌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Without Further Ado - Chapter 1: Smooth Driving </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ducking at an incoming blue pump, Ginny huffed, flipping her loose, red locks over her shoulder, “Hermione Jean, so help me!  You missed the last three dinners, and mum is getting frustrated at your avoidance tactics.  She threatened to come to retrieve you this time!"  When Hermione just stared at her with another pump in hand, she screeched, "Retrieve you at your real home, on the other side of London where you won't be!”  Hermione laughed as she tried to exorcise her friend from her room.  She had yet to budge no matter how many things she threw at her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, yes, I will be at Sunday Dinner.  Now shoo, shoo! I have to go,” Hermione urged as she grabbed her coat and boots and headed towards the stairs with Ginny, <em> thankfully </em>, trailing behind.   </p><p> </p><p>“Ron’s broken up with Lavender,” Ginny’s voice carried a note of hope before Hermione cut her off, “So they’ll be together again within the month this time.  She swore she wouldn’t take him back, but we know how she is,” Hermione scoffed.  </p><p> </p><p>She stopped at the contemporary fireplace and shook the discreet bowl of floo powder in Ginny’s frowning face.  “Fire or Space?” she asked primly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ha, so I can ruin this gem of a dress, I’ll apparate out thank you!  And really, who says space?”  Ginny retorted, nose thrust up in the air before she shot Hermione a more severe look and attempted to fix the frizz that her curls were after a long day of brewing.  “Just be safe, okay?  What does your weekend look like?” </p><p> </p><p>Softening her face, she grasped Ginny’s wrist loosely, “Leave it, I covering it up, remember?” she swung the wig in between them, “Lawler tonight-” “-Per usual,” Ginny chimed in as Hermione shot her a glare for interrupting.  “I have two separate clients who coincidentally want a menage-a-trois so I might be deliciously sore when I see you next.” Hermione placed a light kiss against Ginny’s cheek.  “Now go and tell my other best friend he missed our lunch yesterday and that offence did not go unnoticed,” she slowly pushed her toward the kitchen, the only space she allowed outbound apparitions.  </p><p> </p><p>“You look sexy, and I will want details of that double fun,” Ginny winked as Hermione shook her head, turning to walk to the entrance hall as Ginny popped away.  </p><p> </p><p>With a final swish of her wand, the lights in her two-story flat, bar the hallway, flickered out.  Readjusting the white cotton sleeve of her newest purchase, she threw her head down and let the wig adjust to her head before coming back up slowly.  “Okay, Granger, we will see you later,” she muttered as Vivian slowly took hold of the woman in the reflection.  She shook her head at her silliness as she bent low to gather her thigh-high stiletto boots.  They had been the first ‘wardrobe’ addition she had made when she started on this journey.  Sure they were scuffed, and she regularly applied colouring to them, but she could walk the length of London in confidence with them on her feet.  </p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the firm wood of her front door, she slipped her left foot into the boot, slowly zipping it up and stretching her ankle in the tough, matte material.  Switching feet, she lightly ran her fingertips ahead of her zipper, allowing the next-appointment rush to whisper through her as she looked sightlessly ahead.  </p><p> </p><p>Shifting her weight around to ensure they were just right, her eyes began their critical once over of tonight's look. Tilting her head to the side, she considered how revealing this was for her.  The top half was a stark white, perfectly encasing her chest with inch thick straps.  The bottom half was a short marbled blue held up by two single rings, one that rested mid-spine and another on her navel and made this more a single piece than two separate ones.  Mr Lawler had suggested surprising him with a piece that showed off her ‘beautiful curves’ more clearly, and what better way to deliver than a dress that had the sides entirely cut out.   </p><p> </p><p>With a final deep breath, she carefully tucked a loose dark curl into her dirty blonde wig.  Nodding to herself, she grabbed her wand from where she’d placed it on the entrance table and beginning to work the intricate glamours she had curated three years ago to become her alter ego.  Her small button nose widened just a smidge, her wide, whiskey brown eyes shifted to a mysterious green, her freckles all but vanished, and her lips stretched out lightly on each side to complement the nose change.  </p><p> </p><p>Satisfied that she was only identifiable if she chose to be - and she really didn’t choose to be - she turned towards the door while mindlessly stowing her wand within the hidden seam of her skirt.  She stretched her neck and took a final deep breath before summoning her deep red coat, messenger bag, and keys.  She had a muggle identity to uphold, after all.  </p><p> </p><p>Tracing her hand against the outside of her door, she concentrated on carefully resetting her wards before making her way down the concrete steps onto the quiet side-street.  </p><p> </p><p>She always tried to keep her head down when she visited this home, not wanting to attract attention, although she was aware enough to recognise her outfits typically did the opposite.  However, tonight there was a swarm of police cars by a side alley further down from her own and directly in her path.  As she made to move past, she was startled to see what appeared to be two muggles staring intently at the scene, one with a camera in hand and the other pointing and loudly exclaiming how this was better than ‘Law and Order.’  </p><p> </p><p>With a scrunched nose and distaste entering her tone, she shoved her shoulder into the man as she walked past, “Ignorance begets ignorance,” she murmured loud enough to be overheard.  She continued away from the commotion before spotting her partner in crime.  </p><p> </p><p>With a deep sigh, Hermione realised Mimi was sniping back and forth with a man Hermione truly wished she would stay away from.  </p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me, Dick,” she growled lowly, and Hermione picked up the pace. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, babe - you know I only want what’s best for you.  I take care of you, and you work solely for me,” his slimy voice cajoled.  </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this a little far from your stomping grounds, Richard?” Hermione announced her presence with a casual glance at her nail beds as she rounded to stand beside Mimi.  </p><p> </p><p>“Viv, looking ravishing as always, just wondering when chicken here was going to increase her earning potential.  She still owes me, but-” Dick, or Richard as Hermione refused to call him such a childish moniker, began to explain.  </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever she owes you, she’ll pay, but she doesn’t need to work with you to do it.”  Cutting him off, she glared at Mimi as she chewed on her gum, her face reflecting how little this bothered her.  “What happened to the loan?  You spent it all already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Viv!  I have to live!  I ended up throwing a banger, everyone showed up, and I had to supply the goods, keep the plebs happy.  You know how it is.”  She blew out a bubble, ripped her arm from Richard’s, and linked her arm around Hermione’s as Mimi shot Richard a wink goodbye.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t actually know how it is because I stay away from the people you keep circling back to.  And drugs?  Again?  You know what happened last tim-”</p><p> </p><p>Mimi slowed them to a stop a few blocks from their destination, turning to stand before Hermione, face scrunched.  Running her fingers up and down the faux fur trimming on Hermione’s coat, Hermione watched her smirk slightly before looking up.  “I know you look out for me, sweetheart.  And I know you worry when you're off working your second mysterious job if the amount of times you call is anything to go by-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what friends do, though.  They make sure the other is okay, they check-in and remind them that they-”</p><p> </p><p>“But, I was doing okay before you showed up at the bar three years ago.  I am doing better with you in my life now, but I- I’d like to think I know my limits.  If something happens though -”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing this song and dance, “You’ll call, yes yes. I cannot help but worry about you, Mimi.  How are you going to pay rent now, huh?  I’ll try and see what I can shave off from tonight, but really Mimi, you have got to be careful.  Pay your things off first, then party with what’s left, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Linking their arms together again, Hermione nudged her shoulder, a small smile on her face even as she considered what had to have happened if she was going back to Dick for cocaine after being clean for months.  Chuckling softly, Mimi blew out a raspberry and began to pull Hermione to continue walking with her.  “So you finally joining me tonight at Thirst?  We miss you in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuffed her lightly on the jaw when Mimi turned pouty lips towards her, “I’ll stick around for a bit tonight.”  Hermione's bracelets clinked against each other as she attempted to check the time on her thin watch, “but it’s Friday, so Lawler and I already have two jobs set up for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent.  The other girls are starting to think you ran off with how little they have seen you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I won’t apologise for moving with the times and harnessing the beauty that is technology to leverage my business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go again with the rich people talk.  Please - dumb it down for me, chick,” Mimi groaned, knocking her head repeatedly against Hermione’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Laughing and tightening her elbow around Mimi’s, she retorted, “Never change Mimi.  What I mean is, I use Wendy’s new online website and have hits and contacts that way.  It’s new so not as busy as the old school formula, but I have found luck on it since it’s not so saturated - I mean full of escorts - yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll show me later then, yeah?  Perhaps I can get some regulars during the week when you're not there to tempt them away from us simpletons.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hardly tempt anyone away!” She shook her head at her beautiful friend.  With dark hair and even darker eyes, Mimi’s petite frame and gentle curves made her a favourite in the brothel scene.  “But yes, I can come to Soho earlier next Friday. That way, the weekdays are yours to conquer!”</p><p> </p><p>“So I saw Lawler in the Daily.  They were saying he may be moving up in the business world.”  Hermione stared wide-eyed at Mimi, unaware that she read anything more than her chosen drink's proof content.  “Don’t look at me like that, you snob.  I think he may be doing more fancy galas, more newspaper photographs - Hey!  You could be his arm candy!”  Hermione felt her face fall at the possibility of that type of visibility, of her glamoured face and fancy muggle wear gracing front pages suddenly.  </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing thickly, she attempted to interject, but Mimi continued as if there wasn’t the potential for the wall between Hermione and Vivian to crack for the first time in three years. “He had some sort of thing last Wednesday, stopped by Thirst early, and Trixy tried to swoop in, but he only wanted you.  There could be something lucrative there, Viv!”</p><p> </p><p>Forcing a smile in the shadow of Mimi’s oblivious excitement, Hermione tried for uninterested rather than terrified, “Mmmm, he’s nice enough, I suppose.  But it would take a lot more than what he’s paying, plus a pretty decent set-up, for me to consider being a more permanent escort in his life.  Exposure like that - I’m quite alright with remaining a Friday secret, working the weekends, unknown, and enjoying the thrill of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just you wait,” Mimi leaned in, whispering, “<em> Hermione </em>.”  Hermione’s hardened look was as ineffective today as it had been three years ago, “With your looks, the skills I hear you have, and how smart you speak, you’ll catch the attention of one of these rich men, and then it’ll be designer clothing, Royal Suites, and drivers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve read too many fairy tales, love.  There is no such thing as the handsome Knight coming in to save us from our fates.  Worse, I would have to give up all this glamour on weekends!”  Hermione flung her arms out, almost hitting a passing scantily clad woman and an older gentleman who quickly averted his gaze.  </p><p> </p><p>Mimi laughed as they finally made it out onto Beak Street and Hermione had to hold her back from crossing in front of a cabbie.  She took a moment to enjoy the few cars zipping past, the various types of people walking by, and the sounds and smells of a Friday night in Soho.  </p><p> </p><p>So caught up in the energy that coursed up and down the street she didn’t feel Mimi disentangle herself and dash across the street until her voice cut across the sounds as she yelled at a tall, billowy blonde, no older than 18, she would bet, who was leaning against the wall outside of Thirst.  </p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip to keep from laughing as Mimi ushered the girl away, remembering her first encounter with Mimi L’vante.  Tapping her heel on the concrete, she waited for the motorbikes passed before she made her way leisurely across.  Hermione had been working late and wanted to get away for a while had stumbled upon this tiny seedy little bar.  Mimi had been similarly yelling at the bartender for adding more water than vodka to her drink, and before she got thrown out, Hermione had thrown down a 10-pound note and asked for a glass of vodka straight, no ice.  Hermione had tried to maintain a straight face as the bartender eyed Mimi carefully as he poured it before dropping it down in front of Hermione and as far away from Mimi as he could without being too rude.  Toying with the tumbler for a moment, she turned to the exuberant woman, slid the glass to her, and ordered herself a mid-level whiskey on ice.</p><p> </p><p>She half expected her to scoff or throw the drink in her face, but instead, she watched Mimi scan her from head to toe before throwing her head back, laughing, and plopping herself next to her for the rest of the night.  </p><p> </p><p>She had almost choked on her second tumbler when a sharp looking bloke had entered, stood a few seats away from them, and Mimi loudly stated, “50 for an hour baby, 75 if you want to do it somewhere outside the bathroom, 120 if you want a bed.”  </p><p> </p><p>As if her eyebrows hadn’t already been rising with each added offer, they got lost in her fly away fringer when the man turned to assess Mimi carefully before flicking his eyes to Hermione’s.  She was certain the man was not assessing Hermione’s face; otherwise, he would have noticed how incredibly startled she looked.  “300 for the two of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Spluttering, Hermione had darted her gaze between Mimi’s gleaming eyes and his lecherous perusal of her very covered form.  Biting her lip, she quickly realised what was happening, and her head began to shake in the negative on its own as Mimi’s smirk grew into a wide grin,  “Nahh, she’s not ready tonight.  I am all you’ve got, love.  What do you say?  I charge 25 for just staring while I try to enjoy my drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Mimi had left and come back that night 75 pounds heavier.  Hermione sometimes wondered why she had stayed to wait, but after being <em> fully </em> informed about the additional business conducted here, she had gone home rather contemplative.  That contemplation, like so many things before that niggled at Hermione, had led to her scouting the pub out with Ginny for weeks before the witch had acted on the thrill of it.  That was all it took for The Innocent Golden Girl, too frigid and focused on work, to concoct Vivian Roberts and her new sordid, sticky, and sweaty weekend plans as she played the Muggle escort behind the wizarding world's traditional back.  </p><p> </p><p>Running to catch up to Mimi, she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders and shot a smile at Trixy, who was walking towards Thirst from the opposite direction.  As Trixy wiggled her fingers and escaped inside the bar, Hermione huffed, “Why does she hate me so much?”  Mimi’s hand patted her head and poked at Hermione’s pout.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ignore her-” but Mimi was cut off by the sound of a blaring horn followed by the sound of a powerful engine roared behind her, transmission shrieking under it’s incorrect shifting until it came to a stop.  They both turned in tandem, eyes slowly taking in the sleek black lines, shining wax coat, and gleaming rims of the Aston Martin DB6 a few meters from where they drooled.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Viv, that’s a DB6.  Go- go, you look fit tonight, take a walk on the wild side,” Mimi cajoled as Hermione eyed her warily.  “Waldo isn’t expecting you for another half hour, at least, just see what the driver needs, lost as he is in such a sexy car.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Lawler,” she mumbled through a small grin.  Running fingers down her blonde wig, she ran her tongue over her teeth and grinned dramatically at her friend. “This is illegal, you know?  Prostitution was banned in-”  Letting out a defeated sigh as Mimi did the universal sign of ‘wrap it up’ she said instead, “How do I look,” she bit her lip as Mimi pushed her coat off her shoulders.  </p><p> </p><p>“Give him a sneak peek, babe.  Can’t sell what they can’t see.” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione shifted the rest of her red covering off with a roll of her eyes, draped it over her crossbody bag, and stood straighter.  “Right, okay - if he wants more than a half-hour, I am sending him your way.  Can’t be late for Lawler,” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Gagging at Hermione’s strict words, Mimi groaned and sent Hermione on her way with a pat to the bum. “God, Viv, just what do you even see in him, hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>Walking backwards away from Mimi and towards the classic beauty, she snarked back, “Oh - beyond the 200 pounds, I get an evening of simply wining and dining in private?”</p><p> </p><p>At Mimi’s show-off comments, she turned laughing as she straightened her short dress a final time before clicking to a stop before the passenger side door.  </p><p> </p><p>She watched the window slide down, put on her sexiest grin, and she bent at the waist to drape her arm and generous chest over the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Mer-God,” Hermione caught herself at the last moment as the frustrated molten grey eyes of someone she had not seen outside the paper collided with her own transfigured green.  </p><p> </p><p>His face was just as infuriating as it had been eight years ago. Still, there was something classic about it now as the skin around his mouth pulled taut against his chiselled chin and the light 5 o’clock shadow creeping onto his face screamed more overworked aristocrat than it did bored pureblood.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hello there, love,” she murmured a moment after her almost wizard curse.  Taking a deep breath, reminding herself that he didn't know who she was, she lowered her pitch a bit, “Can I help you get to where you need to go?”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze darted over her features before he turned back to the dashboard before him.  “Perhaps.  Direct me towards Charing Cross?  I seem to be turned around, and this car is a bit trickier to focus on than I had anticipated,” he murmured the last more to himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure if she should groan her thanks that it would be nothing more than directions, or if she should curse her shoddy luck that this delicious blast from her past wasn’t looking for a good time.  Her smile was lethal as she considered how sweet the reward would be for herself to know she fucked her childhood enemy into slumber - because Hermione would, fuck him until he passed out, she would be sure of it.  </p><p> </p><p>“5 pounds for directions,” she let out a small chuckle at his incredulous face, grinning when his eyes finally dropped down to her chest.  </p><p> </p><p>“Shit-” she murmured as her phone went off.  “Give me a mo’ would you?” Without waiting for a reply, she turned, arse resting tantalisingly against the door as she flipped open her phone.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sweetheart,” she murmured as Lawler coughed through an explanation of how he had fallen ill and could he make it up to her by booking her for a full weekend retreat to somewhere warmer when he was better.  </p><p> </p><p>With a sickeningly sweet goodbye, she let her head fall back for a moment, just letting the chilled metal of this stupidly expensive car cut into her neck before carefully slipping her phone back in her bag and shifting back to Draco. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry - when business calls and all that.  Where was I?”  Hermione searched the now thoughtful gaze before her, continuing when he didn’t open the conversation back up again, “5 for directions and you can pray you’ll remember or since I find myself suddenly free, 10 pounds and I’ll take you where you need to go in one piece,” she managed to keep a straight face as he shifted from slight disgust to one of sheer panic presumably at getting lost around here a moment longer. </p><p> </p><p>“Probably smartest for you to come with, just,” he bit his lip at her raised brow, “don’t scuff the car seat?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed as she carefully opened the passenger seat door, “I can only think of one disgraceful thing I would ever dare to do on this leather, and scuffing it would not factor in."  She extended a slim leg into the seat, satisfied as his eyes trailed up her boots before her arse settled onto the seat and the door snapped shut as she let her left knee rest over her right.  </p><p> </p><p>“So, where to Mr Marten?” she trained her eyes on the white knuckle hold he had on the stick shift inches from her uncovered thigh.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, Mr Marten?  Oh, because of this automobile,” he nodded seriously as if confirming something and making her laugh.  Just how many Muggle goods had this Pureblood scion been exposed to since the war.  </p><p> </p><p>Covering her laugh with the back of her hand, “Who says automobiles in 2008?  What’s your destination in Charing Cross?  One Aldwych Hotel? The Savoy?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her perplexed for a moment before pulling out a card from the inner breast pocket of his rich 3-piece suit and slowly placed it on her thigh, fingertips tracing her chilled skin a moment before she covered the card with her own fingers, eyebrow raised at his straying fingers. </p><p> </p><p><em> Royal Suite, Savoy Hotel, Strand, London. </em>    </p><p> </p><p>Tapping her trimmed nail against the card, she looked back up at him, rolling her eyes.  “How did you even end up on Beak Street, a bit far from the main road.”  </p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows flew up, and she bit her lip hard as he gave her an utterly offended glare, “I thought the definition of lost was not knowing where one was because they could not get there on their own.”</p><p> </p><p>“He bites back,” she chuckled, “Fair enough Royal Suite, go straight here until Regent Street.”  </p><p> </p><p>Her light smile slowly morphed into a pained, tense clench of her jaw at how poorly he was shifting. When they jerked to a stop, she attempted to understand how such a precious classic ended up in the hands of this barbarian.  </p><p> </p><p>“First time driving a manual?” She asked, coyly biting her lip as his eyes slid over to hers.  </p><p> </p><p>“This shouldn’t be harder than a Firebolt,” his eyes widened, “Fuck, sorry obscure Japanese auto company.” Darting his eyes back to the road, she turned towards her window; it wouldn’t do to keep laughing at The Draco Malfoy.  “I have had - other means of transportation - my whole life,” he finished lamely. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,  I suppose having a driver would do that,” she pursed her lips, fingers digging into the door handle as he stuttered to a start once again, stalled in the middle of the intersection, then forced the shift into 3rd, jerking them forward once more.  </p><p> </p><p>“Right - well, you need to treat it like it’s a dance.  As you press down to accelerate, slowly ease off the breaks as you carefully glide the shift here in the H pattern. Treat it like you love it, and it will love you back,” she finished softly, her hand instinctively settling over his to guide his movements.  </p><p> </p><p>Realising she had willingly touched this virtual stranger, she awkwardly dropped her hand back into her lap. Instead, she watched the various night lights flash across his porcelain skin as he concentrated on the road before them.  “Ahh.  So what’s your name?” He attempted to shift into each gear slower but failed miserably.   </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want it to be?” She chanced, an innocent smile lighting up her face in the shadows of his car.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ha, ha funny.  Really, what is it?” Draco snarked back. </p><p> </p><p>“Vivian, friends call me Viv,” she said, smiling lightly as he repeated her name quietly under his breath.  </p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart clench as the tires screeched loudly below them, her hands landing on the rich leather dashboard before her as Draco jerked them to a stop at the intersection of Regent and Beck.  </p><p> </p><p>“What would you say if I drove us the rest of the way?” Hands still on the dash, she turned her head, eyebrow raised as he slowly loosened his grip on the wheel.  When he maintained his gaze lowered onto the steering wheel, she cajole some more, “I mean, you have to make sure you get your money’s worth, right? What better way than have me simply take the wheel?”  </p><p> </p><p>With a defeated sigh, he cringed, "But you're a - what do you know about cars?” the judgement dripped off his tone, his tensed shoulders, his raised brow.   </p><p> </p><p>Raising her brow in challenge, she primly responded, "Not only did I watch my neighbours tinker with their classics for days on end, but my father had a DB6.  That pretty lady was treated to all the finest things," she ended softly.  </p><p> </p><p>Draco remained quiet as he put the car in park before getting out, uncaring if there were any cars behind them - there were not - or the rules of the road they were on.  </p><p> </p><p>With widening eyes, she moved to unbuckle her seatbelt, but before she could open her door, it swung open, and Draco stood there, imposing in his height and build with long, strong fingers extended to help her out.  She looked at his hand and watched him through her lashes as she draped one leg on either side of him before letting Draco pull her flush against his own sharply dressed form.  </p><p> </p><p>He smirked as she ran her hands up his lapels.  “Cannot drive but can at least open doors.  And they say chivalry is dead,” she finished as she walked around him and into the driver’s seat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for starting this ride with me.  It means a lot that you gave even this chapter a chance. </p><p>If you like what you read - I am planning around 20 total chapters with 3 already pre-written, so subscribe :D.  </p><p>One of my love languages is words of affirmation so I am here for all your comments, they are a writers lifeblood and highly appreciated. Should you disagree with the words displayed above, ConCrit is appreciated/preferred as well. ॐ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>